


Tired of Fighting

by angelus2hot



Series: Temptation 'Verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice Rand finally gets her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tired of Fighting  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek(TOS)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 173  
>  **Summary:** Follow up to What Would It Take. Janice Rand finally gets her man.  
>  **A/N:** written for Spanking World

Her eyes widened as the Captain, without saying a word, stood up and walked towards her. His eyes caressed her face as his hands reached for her.

“Captain.” Her voice came out husky. “What are you doing?”

“Aren’t you tired, Janice?”

“I...uh..” She swallowed hard.

“Because I’m tired of fighting what I want.” 

She almost melted into a pile of goo as he smiled down at her. Honestly, his smile should be outlawed. 

“What do you want, Captain?”

“You.” His breath whispered against her lips. “First I’m going to spank you for the temptation you’ve caused me. For all the nights I’ve laid awake hard and aching from wanting you. And then I’m going to love you over and over again until you scream my name.” His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. She couldn’t speak. All she could do was nod her head in agreement. After all how could she argue with him when she wanted the same thing?


End file.
